


Cuddling

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Renegade X Series - Chelsea M. Campbell
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Multi, Waking Up, brief appearance of Amelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Damien wakes up cuddling his two girlfriends and boyfriend.
Relationships: Kat/Riley/Damien/Sarah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cuddling

Damien woke up warm, and feeling pinned down. He tried to wiggle up, but was held down by three sets of hands, and Riley of all people complaining. “We’re cuddling now.”

Kat hummed in agreement, right into Damien’s neck, and that was not helping the situation.

“As teenagers, it’s scientifically proven we need to sleep in later,” Sarah added to be met with three groans.

“It’s too early for science,” Damien complained, settling back down. “We need to rearrange. Riley, get under me.”

Riley sat up, scowling at him. His perfect hair was sticking up all over the place, and Damien had the impulse to run his hand through it to mess it up more. “Not now! Your dad’s downstairs. I’m not doing that with him in the house!”

Damien grinned at him. “I appreciate where your mind is going, but I’m just laying on you.” He relished the way Riley still turned red, but did move to let Damien lay on top of him.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to lay on you? It’ll be closer to the ground.”

Damien groaned. “Shut up.”

Kat laughed, and whispered right in Riley’s ear. “You should try that next time.”

Sarah got an interested look on her face. “I wonder what it would be like to do it in mid air. Damien can fly. That might require a bit of strength to manage.”

She looked him over, assessing. Damien buried his face in Riley’s chest, trying to keep it under control as he muttered, “That’s never happening.”

The girls came closer wrapping their arms around them with little more than humming. He relaxed into their embraces, starting to doze back off. Of course Amelia had to ruin it by pounding on the door and telling him to get up or she was telling Dad he was dating Riley, Sarah AND Kat. That would just ruin the fun he was having.


End file.
